There are cases when a nut made of metal is press-fitted and fixed to a base body made of synthetic resin. Such configuration is, for example, described in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a nut housing portion for press-fitting a connection nut is formed in the electric junction box body made of synthetic resin. With respect to this nut housing portion, press-fit ribs are formed for absorbing a variation of tolerance and the like.
The problem that scrap resins (shavings) are produced by the press-fit ribs being abraded and shaved when the connection nut is press-fitted to the nut housing portion has been pointed out by Patent Document 1. Regarding this, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which scrap resin housing hollows are formed on a bottom surface of the nut housing portion. Patent Document 1 indicates that, since scrap resins produced by press-fitting the nut are stowed to the scrap resin housing hollows, a defect that scrap resins are caught between the bottom surface and the nut of the nut housing portion and thereby the nut is floated from the nut housing portion or inclined and the like can be prevented.